<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Out by JaspurrCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577187">Growing Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspurrCat/pseuds/JaspurrCat'>JaspurrCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smile For Me (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gender Identity, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character, gender stuff, small mention of dysphoria, they’re all trans you cannot stop me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspurrCat/pseuds/JaspurrCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Purrcy isn’t sure what to do about his hair getting longer, but his boyfriends are there to reassure him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Boris Habit/Original Character(s), Dr. Boris Habit/Original Character/Parsley Botch, Parsley Botch/Dr. Boris Habit, Parsley Botch/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little thing I wrote up in one shot at three am, in the bathtub. Because my hair is getting longer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purrcy stood in front of the mirror, combing out his slightly damp hair. He sighed softly, holding a lock between two digits and lifting it up.</p><p>“Hair’s getting long again,” he murmured, mostly to himself. Boris, passing by, stopped behind him and met his eyes in the mirror.</p><p>“Dew you want 2 cut it?” He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. Purrcy sighed again, letting go of the strand of hair and allowing it to fall back into place.</p><p>“I dunno. I’ve kinda been thinking about growing it out long again, but… I dunno,” he said, beginning to comb out the other side. </p><p>“Gender is a thing. It doesn’t actually make me that dysphoric, but the longer it is, the more likely I am to get misgendered.” He sighed, setting his paws down on the landing table and staring down his reflection. “Besides, more hair is more work. I used to get these crazy mats as a kid, and they’ll come back if I’m not careful. It’s already starting to tangle up quicker.”</p><p>Boris nodded thoughtfully, humming as he mulled over Purrcy’s words.</p><p>“Welle, I thimk youl’l look hand-sum no mattur what u decide to do,” he purred, walking up to Purrcy and wrapping his arms around him and planting a kiss on the top of his head, between his ears.</p><p>“And if anyone tries to misgender you, I’ll sue them!” Parsley interjected from the couch, turning around backwards to face the pair. Purrcy giggled a bit, returning to his task.</p><p>“Thanks, Pars.”</p><p>“Amd you knowe, Parslee and I canb always hellp you com yore hair if it getts too long,” he offered, making a little blush form on Purrcy’s cheeks.</p><p>“O-Oh, you wouldn’t have to—“ Purrcy started, before Parlsey interrupted.</p><p>“Heh, that means you want us to.” Purrcy blushed harder, letting out a huff.</p><p>“Sh-Shut up! This comin’ from the guy who forgets how to talk every time I kiss him,” he shot back. Now it was Parsley’s turn to blush, turning back around on the couch in an attempt to hide it.</p><p>“N-No eclair— I mean— no fair! Ugh!” He grabbed a pillow and hid his face in it, and Purrcy laughed in satisfaction. Boris couldn’t help but giggle as well, shaking his head slightly.</p><p>“You two ar e 2 cutte,” he hummed, giving Purrcy a squeeze. A soft purr bubbled up from his chest as he leaned back against him, setting down the comb.</p><p>“I’ll let it grow out for now,” he said, “and worry about it later. I might just have to take you up on having you comb it for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>